


Confession

by ablindromance



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablindromance/pseuds/ablindromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange sort of sweetness. Yumichika tells Shuuhei another secret after their fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #30 Writer's Choice: Confession

He lay there, only slightly injured but feeling terribly beaten. His body was heavy under its own weight and the air itself seemed to be crushing his chest as he struggled for breath. Gravity pulled him down and he felt as though he would be forced straight through the clay shingles. The roof would come down with him. Sweat slicked his forehead but he could spare no limb to wipe it. Only his eyes were capable of movement and they sought his offender. 

Yumichika was approaching, sheathing Fuji Kujaku solemnly. He wore a slight and unoffensive smile more out of courtesy for his grounded superior than anything else. Despite the collection of scratches on his delicate face, he looked no less refined than he did before the fight began. 

"I apologize for having to do this, Hisagi-san. But an order is an order as I am sure you understand," he said, running his fingers through his hair to tame it.

"Nngh... _you_... I didn't think... blades like that even... existed!" Hisagi's eyes were wide with shock. He thought he clenched his fists but his body lacked the strength to do even that. As Yumichika stared down into those small, dark eyes of Shuuhei's, he searched them thoroughly. Within their depths was disbelief, amazement, and the most delicious trace of fear. By far, that was the sweetest flavor that could ever please Yumichika's tongue.

"It exists, Hisagi-san. But I'll have to ask that you keep this a secret. I don't want Captain Zaraki and Ikkaku to hate me," he said, blotting a spot of drying blood from his lip. Though his tone lacked proper pleading, neutral in all respect, there was a commanding power in his violet eyes that drove past his smile. Shuuhei thought the vicious manner didn't suit someone that looked the way he did, but it was deftly there. Beauty was cruel and the Fifth Seat contained just as much capacity for it as the next man.

His brows knit and his teeth grit as he watched Yumichika's foot stop at his side. He expected a kick to the ribs or some form of verbal humiliation but it never came. The foot came across his body and planted on the other side. 

"While we are on the revelation of secrets, I have a confession."

Standing over Hisagi, Yumichika dropped to his knees and sat, straddling the other's waist. Though he was mindful of his weight, he still felt the Lieutenant's involuntary quivering beneath him. With rest he would be in operative condition so Yumi ignored it completely. Bending, he immediately claimed Hisagi's lips. They had a surprising tenderness to them, just enough to rival Yumichika's. He pressed the full of them against Shuuhei's mouth, hand moving to steady the underside of his jaw as manicured fingertips lightly dug into the groove of scars on his cheek. Hisagi gave a start at the offending fingers, yet there was little he could do. He wondered if Yumichika would take advantage of his crippled state, for he had full power even if it was stolen. Robbed of strength, Hisagi lay in wait for the theft of his dignity. Yumichika lifted.

"Despite these scars, I like you, Shuuhei."

The Fifth Seat's lips lightly touched the numbers on his cheek before he rose to his feet and took off in search of Captain Zaraki.

Shuuhei, still in disbelief, stared up at the blue sky as a breeze passed to cool his moist lips.


End file.
